


夜话

by PlantEg



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Rated M to be safe for mentioning sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantEg/pseuds/PlantEg
Summary: Chinese version ofNighttime Talk.多年之后，他们是否会想起，初次见面时，她朝他迎头泼下的一筒水？他们会是什么样的心情？（提到了性，未成年慎入。）
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), 杀生丸/铃
Kudos: 4





	夜话

杀生丸微微侧着头，略带疑惑地望着铃。他坐直了上身，双手紧扣着浴池边缘，刚才发生的事情让他的身体本能地紧张起来。几条水流从他俊美的脸上淌过，在他的下巴汇聚，然后一滴一滴落下，“吧嗒吧嗒”，在他坚实的胸肌上溅开朵朵水花。

铃在丈夫身旁跪坐着，双手停在空中，一只小浴桶被她底朝上举着，就悬在杀生丸的头上。她嘴唇微张，双目圆睁，眉峰上扬，正仔细观察着他。在他的注视下，她默默把桶放回浴池边上，脸涨得通红。

“你想的是那件事。”他平淡地陈述。尽管一直闭着眼，杀生丸也知道她在盘算着某件事情，她的心跳陡然变快，而她又突然安静，这个信号再明显不过。只是，他没有想到会有水当头泼下。

“你……生气了吗？”铃转开了视线。她故意往语气中加了歉意，希望压制住笑的冲动，却还是管不住上扬的嘴角。

“我看起来像生气？”杀生丸不经意地问着，摇了一下头，把沾在睫毛上的水珠甩掉。这个狗性十足的动作，他只在妻子面前才会做。

“不像。”铃忍不住笑着说。他甩出来的水滴飞落在她的皮肤上，凉凉的令她发痒,又惹得她“咯咯”笑了两声。他当然没有生气，她当然也知道他不会生气，不然她是绝对不会那么做的。

“但是你从前的确非常愤怒。”铃注视着他金色的眸子说道，心里想着上一次往他头上浇水时他的反应——那已经是十五年前的事了——不由地感慨， “你当时可真是非常吓人呢！”

“吓人？那时我动弹不能。”杀生丸恢复了之前放松的姿态，向后仰着靠在池边，右手伸到水下，轻轻抚摸她的后背。当年的那种挫败感和无力感重新回到他的脑海，那几乎就是他漫长的战斗生涯中最失意的时刻。

“当然！”铃十分认真地确认道，“吓人的是那种气场。我那时还很小，但仍然一眼看出了你发出的危险的信号。”

“但我没有吓到你。你反而走得更近，并且往我头上倒了水。”那可不是一个被吓到的小女孩儿能做到的事。杀生丸改变主意了，那不是他最失意的时刻，反而是他最美好的时刻之一，因为它为他开启了一个光明而温暖的未来，如果没有它，他的生命将黑暗且冰冷。

的确，杀生丸当时身负重伤，根本没力气攻击她——尽管他一开始很想——嘶吼一声大概就是他的极限。可是，后来体力恢复之后呢？为什么还是没有杀她呢？通常来讲，他不会放过任何冒犯他的人。而那个小女孩，不仅放肆地向他泼了水，还自以为是地拿肮脏的人类食物给他。为什么他却没有杀了她报仇泄愤呢？难道是因为她是出于想要救他的心吗？可他又何曾在意过别人的想法与动机呢？不知为何，他的确从来没有想过要杀她，即使是在他因为那筒当头泼下的水而震惊与暴怒的时候。没错，他很抵触她的做法，但是他可以忍耐，可以忽略。问题是，他为什么要忍耐，为什么要忽略？

杀生丸通常并不会质疑自己的行为，但是现在他却十分疑惑，为什么那时的自己没有将那个人类女孩撕个粉碎，那实在有违他曾经的习惯。他的结论只有一个，就在他们刚刚见面的那个时刻，铃已经在悄然地改变着他的心，这比他之前意识到的时间点还要早得多。

“我当然被吓到了，怕得不得了。但我怕的不是你。我怕的是，如果我不管你，你就会死。我的爹爹妈妈和哥哥，就是因为没有人愿意帮忙才死的，无论我怎么哭怎么求，没有一个人愿意救他们。”

这就是铃之后不再说话的原因。杀生丸的神经因她的后半段话而变得紧张。他仔细考量着她眼中蕴藏的情绪，右手轻轻揽住了她的腰。

“别担心，我不会哭的。”铃挥了一下手，冲他笑着说，他此刻默默的关心和支持，她都感受到了，并且十分感激。她已经很久没有因为那个可怕的记忆而流泪了。在杀生丸将她复活之后，她重新有了声音，她也再不必哭求任何事情，所有的日子，都充盈着幸福。

“杀生丸，没记错的话，那是你唯一一次对我发怒。从那之后，你一直都非常温柔呢！”铃看着丈夫听到她的赞许之后隐约的微笑，双眼愈发明媚了。她接着说：“好多年之后的某一天，那件事还帮过我一次。那时候，我有一件事要做，但又非常害怕会冒犯你。我特别犹豫，差点就不敢去做了。最后我想到，‘这件事再怎么过分也比不上往杀生丸大人头上浇水吧？他再生气也不会超过那个时候吧？既然那时我都活了下来，那这次也没问题的。’”

杀生丸在脑海中搜索着铃所说的那件事，很快有了一个猜想。但在他确认之前，铃说了出来：

“然后我才敢向你表明我的选择。”

那一天阳光明媚。他来村里看她，不知什么原因，邪见没有跟着。他们远离了人群，在山坡上并排坐着。

“我得知，有几个男子向你求亲。有这回事？”杀生丸望着辽远的天空，用一种平淡的声音问道。

铃愣了一下，手停在空中，然后缩了回来，刚想要摘花，现在也作罢了。

“是。”她点点了头，望着自己的脚尖。

“你得到的建议是，从他们当中挑选一人作为丈夫。是这样？”他话语中的漠然分毫未减。

那种淡漠让铃冷得心颤。“是因为郁闷，所以才冷漠吗？是因为没有第一时间从我这里知道这些，而是由别人告知？”铃猜测着，悄悄向他瞅了一眼。不，他并没有郁闷，他似乎根本就不在意。她没有告诉他，因为婚事是她自己的事，当由她自己决定。并且，那些人那些事，并不值得对他提起、令他困扰。然而，令她惊奇的是，他似乎根本就不感到困扰。换作是她知道了有女妖想嫁给他，她一定会心烦意乱。可是为什么他没有？难道他对她没有那样的心意？

“是。”她又点了点头，声音随着她的心情一道低沉了下去。

“你，拒绝了他们。属实？”

铃非常清楚地听出了他言语中的一丝犹豫。她转头望向他，只见他凝视着远方，仍然保持着那深沉而冷静的样子。如果真的不在意，那为什么要一直询问？铃预感这不是他的最后一个问题，他马上会问“为什么？”为此，她紧张起来，又不自在地移开了目光。

“是，是……”她的声音颤抖了一下。

“为什么？”他终于回过头来看着她。

根据语气，“为什么”三个字有时候会包含不相信、不同意甚至是责怪的意味。但从他的话中，她没有听到任何负面的情绪。那只是一个简单的问题，他仅仅是想要一个答案，而不会做任何评判。就像她预想的那样，他在询问她的真心。那么，她就当如实相告。

“因为，”她强迫自己看着他的眼睛，“因为我的心被一个人带走了。我不可能再将它许诺给别的人。我只能选择那个人，如果他愿意的话。”

说完，她仔细地留意着他情绪的起伏。他知道她所说的是谁吗？应该知道吧，毕竟他如此敏锐，当能看穿她的所有心思。

“那个人知道吗？”杀生丸说话时的神态仍旧游离，似乎真的不清楚她的所指。很明显，铃没有料到他会这样问，于是紧张地转开了视线、低下了头。

“他是真的不明白，还是只是出于谨慎才假设了第三个人的存在？”铃想着，觉得无论是哪个原因，她都需要再进一步。然后，一个危险的想法在她的心中冒头。她的心跳猛地变快，她的脸颊忽地变红。“这么做的话，就不会再有任何误解了。……可是，万一他生气了怎么办？”这样一想，她的脸又变得煞白。

就在此时，她想起了他们初遇时的场景，杀生丸那时狰狞的模样在她的眼前浮现。不知为何，她的心突然安定下来。她在心中鼓励自己：“这件事再怎么过分也比不上往杀生丸大人头上浇水吧？他再生气也不会超过那个时候吧？既然那时我都活了下来，那这次也没问题的。”

铃仰头望向他，发现他正看着自己等着答案。她的心脏仿佛就在嗓子眼里跳动，那么剧烈，即使是聋子也该听见了。她咽了一下卡在喉咙那里的紧张，不自觉地张开嘴唇想要更好地呼吸。

杀生丸似乎略微前倾了一下，想要将她看得更仔细。不容置疑，他一定发觉了她的异常：那燃烧着的红晕，那冒着汗珠的额头，和那近乎失控的心跳。他的眼神里起了一丝询问的意味，他似乎要说些什么。

“现在！就是现在！”她催促自己，怕他马上要说的话会击溃自己好不容易积累起来的能量。谁知道下次这么勇敢又是什么时候呢？

于是，她迅速倾身向前，将自己的唇贴到了他的唇上。她不知道究竟停留了多长时间，那肯定不算久，可是她却感觉过了一个世纪。她闭着眼退了回来，不敢去看他的脸。又过了好久，她的身和心才从冻结的状态下恢复。奇怪的是，他竟然没有打破这漫长的静寂。他生气了吗？

铃慢慢地睁开眼睛，有些忐忑，有些慌张。一眼望去，他还像先前一样正襟危坐，似乎没有、也不会被任何事情惊扰。可是当她细看时，却发现他的神态那么不同，他的嘴角不自然地垂着，他的眉簇缩着有些颤抖，他的视线在她的眼唇之间摇摆，他甚至在不经意间向她靠近了一分。这些变化并不细微，他似乎有些惊慌失措。

在看清他的反应之后，铃便冷静下来。她非常自信地说：“他现在肯定知道了。”

终于，她表明了一切，现在轮到他来回应。可是，他却仍旧沉默。他没有否定她的判断，也没有肯定——他似乎根本就没有听到她的话。

“杀生丸大人，”铃轻声问道，“您，愿意吗？”她的心中在想：“既然他不知道说什么，那我问一个问题，他总会回答了吧？”

只是，杀生丸并没有理会她的问题。他的嘴唇微微上翘，眉头也舒展开了。他低头，在她的唇上轻轻落下一吻，与此同时，他的一只手捧住了她的脸。

他的吻也不长，就像她的一样，很浅，很轻。只是，他没有像她一样退回那么远，只是留了一个小小的缝隙来对她细语：“是，我愿意。只对你一人如此。”

在铃咧嘴笑开的同时，他重新吻了她，并且用另一只手揽住了她的腰。随着这个吻的加深，他们拥紧了彼此的身体。

杀生丸将铃环入怀中，郑重而轻柔地吻了她一下，就像多年前的那天那样。他仍旧记得铃那突如其来的举动是怎样让他心慌意乱，怎样让他一时失语。此刻，他不像当时那样激动，但与铃靠近时那种从心底涌出的感觉从未变过：那是归家的温暖。

铃坐在杀生丸的膝上，下巴靠在他的肩头，她柔软的身体贴着他雕刻一般的身躯。

那天的那个吻改变了他们的关系，从此他们开始了新的旅途。自那之后，铃每一天都能感觉到那个她深爱的人是多么深切地爱着她。她理解了他此前对感情的压抑：正是因为珍惜她，所以才不作表露，好让她自由地探索自己的真心。她也发现，她是唯一一个可以把手放在他的脖子上而不会触发他反杀的本能的人，是唯一一个省去敬称直呼他的名字会令他感到愉快的人，也是唯一一个可以靠近他心脏的人。这似乎意味着，她是他唯一亲近过或亲近着的人，这一点，他在新婚之夜的时候非常坦白地承认了。她起初非常震惊，毕竟男女之事是人类贵族子弟婚前的必修课，那作为大妖怪，他必然也受过类似的教育。不过，她很快就觉得自己很蠢，因为他说，所有试图引诱他的女妖都被他杀了——那个凶狠的少年杀生丸，当然会毫不犹豫地杀掉所有靠近他一臂之内的生物。

此刻，铃正慵懒地望着那方通向他们卧室的门。她的脑海中浮现出门那边散乱了一地的衣物，从进门的地方一直铺展到床榻，那是他们此前的夜间活动留下的痕迹。“我等会儿得把它们收起来，不能又留给他等我睡着了来收。”她这么想。从来不会有人相信，隐忍如杀生丸，会放纵沉迷于什么事情。可是，他却会放纵于她带给他的快意——只有她才被允许做这件事——并且会在最后彻底坍塌。他也会沉迷于唤醒她身体最深处的愉悦——只有她才有享受这种飞升一般的体验的特权。

“铃。”杀生丸的手从她的后背慢慢游移向那露出水面的肩膀。

“嗯？我的气味变了吗？”铃抬头疑惑地看着他，“没错，我在想我们的夫妻生活，但那只是一部分而已。而且，我们刚刚已经做过那件事情了。我的身体不可能有什么反应……”

杀生丸笑了一下，有些邪魅，他抚摸着她的肩膀，说：“没有。只是，你有些冷。”

“啊？”铃的脸倏地红了，她害羞地扭过头去。杀生丸抱紧了她的双肩，她的确觉得暖和了起来。她把脸埋在杀生丸的发间，然后说：“杀生丸，有你在，我真是太幸运了！你从死亡和悲剧中拯救了我。”

杀生丸轻轻吻了一下她的鬓角，纠正道：“铃，幸运的人，是我。你先救了我的心，然后我才能救你。”

铃的手臂环绕上他的脖子，紧紧地攀住他。她深深吸了一口气，让他那温暖人心的气息进到自己的灵魂深处，然后笑着问：“我们初遇的那个地方，能不能回去一趟？”

“嗯。”杀生丸点了下头，在她耳边提议道，“明天怎样？如果你现在去睡，天明早起，那我们能在中午赶到。”

“好的。”

杀生丸于是抱着铃起身，从浴池中离开，走向卧室。


End file.
